Always Mine
by dragonofblood16
Summary: Asuna has been a bit jealous ever since the Battle of the Bullets in GGO. So, she decided to get up, and check it out herself. She quickly finds Kirito and things go from Zero to a Hundred real fast. Quite literally. Not much else needs to be said. It's a lemon and stuff between Kirito and Asuna in GGO. It's rated M for a reason, too. You a little boy or girl? Watch Pokemon instead


**It was requested, so why not? Besides, I did have the brilliant idea during school, so why not? Let's fuckin' go, mate!**

* * *

Asuna sat on one of the couches in her home in the new SAO. She watched the TV intently, replays of the Battle of Bullets from GGO playing on the large screen. She was watching as the more feminine version of Kirito fought, his blade beam and pistol making a flash every few seconds as he slashed bullets out of the air. While she didn't mind the blue-haired girl, she mostly focused on Kirito. He was so beautiful and graceful.

With her heavy breathing, Asuna was getting warm in the cozy living room. Her hands rested between her legs while her knees pressed firmly into her breasts. She knew she was already falling for this new Kirito, just as she had when he'd rescued her before. Making up her mind, she opened her messages and sent Kirito a message, asking him to meet her in GGO. Even if it meant leaving all this behind, she could always come back.

Logging out of Alfheim, she opened a menu she'd never used before, but Kirito had explained it to her once before. Scrolling through the hundreds of worthless games, she finally found GGO, or Gun Gale Online. While she wasn't a fan of guns or anything, Kirito was here. He'd meet her here, in his new avatar. She just had to wait.

After a quick loading screen, Asuna appeared in a new avatar. It looked a lot like her other avatars, as she could see her reflection in a nearby window. She had shorter, darker hair than normal. On top of that, the starter clothes given to her were different than what she'd seen on Kirito. The shorts were shorter than anything she'd ever worn before, almost digging into her already-wet pussy and leaving her ass practically exposed. The shirt had short sleeves and a deep V to show off her cleavage.

With bright red cheeks, she tried to hide herself as others stared. Running through the streets, Asuna found a small alley to hide in and squeezed in. She breathed easier now. That is, until she felt a hand grope her from behind. Screaming, she burst out of the alley and bolted into a nearby bar. While she did receive some looks, she hid in the corner and waited at one of the tables. She'd not been expecting so many rough, not to mention crude players.

Opening her menu, which took a couple of tries, she saw she had no money, but her friends list from ALO was present. Only a few were showed to be offline, as it was only a few hours past noon. The only one she was interested was the man she was married to; Kirito.

"Hey there, Missy," an older, gruffer man than she expected said, dropping into the seat next to her. She inched away from him, slightly squeaking in the chair.

"Oh, uhm, hi there." Her voice sounded higher and shakier than usual. "What can I, uh..." Asuna was about to answer, but after earlier, she didn't want to finish giving herself to this strange old man.

"Well, you seemed a bit lost, so I just came over here to see if I could help. What's your name?"

"It's Asuna," she answered curtly. This man, while he seemed sincere and nice, even claiming to be helping her, he scared her. He was much larger than her, and very much more muscular. She was still going through therapy after SAO.

"Well, 'Asuna', strange name, I'm Charlie. Anways, why don't I buy you a drink? Then I could show you around. You look pretty new, if you ask me."

"Um, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend," Asuna managed to say, trying to separate herself from this strange guy.

"Hm, boyfriend, huh? What would this boyfriend's name be, if you don't mind my askin'?"

"He's Kirito." A blanket of silence instantly fell over the bar. Asuna looked around, confused. What did she say wrong?

Charlie almost immediately stood up and walked away, retreating to the bar. Everyone refused to look her way and every conversation turned hushed and private. While it did solve her problem, this was not the way she was planning on it happening. What had Kirito done to make all these men simply ignore her? What would make them all freak out at the mention of his name?

Turning back to her menu, Asuna saw she had a new message from none other than the one and only Kirito. He was certainly surprised that she'd transferred to GGO, but after that had passed, it was just a bunch of back and forth questioning, trying to figure out which bar Asuna was sitting in. Soon enough, she was met with a cute face and long black hair of her boyfriend.

As soon as Kirito stepped into the bar, almost everyone rushed past him to get out the door. Once he met her eyes, he gave an innocent, but sorry smile. Suddenly, the bar was clear of noise and smoke, having been recently deserted only a moment ago. Walking up to her table, he took Charlie's seat beside her and began to admire her new avatar.

"You look pretty." Embarrassed, Asuna lowered her head, but then quickly covered herself with her arms, realizing how revealing they really were. "No, no! That's not what I meant!" Sighing, Kirito leaned back in his chair.

"So, what now," Asuna asked, dropping her arms below her bust. She'd wanted to come to GGO to meet Kirito's new avatar. Now that she was here, she didn't know what to do. All she had was the starter's Pistol. Honestly, she didn't even plan on using it, but now that he was here, she didn't want him to know her real motives of why she'd transferred. So, she would play if she had to, but only if he wanted to do it with her.

"C'mon," Kirito said suddenly. "I'm gonna show you something really cool." Following, her mind drifted to whatever this "cool" thing could be, the dirtier the better. They went up stairs, down stairs, across platforms and bridges, and around parks and buildings. Finally, they reached the streets at the bottom of the massive skyscrappers. Along the wall was a line of motor bikes, and Kirito held out his arms in presentation. When Asuna didn't really react, he swung himself onto one of the bikes and paid, immediately revving the engine.

Smirking, thinking of the real-world Kirito's real bike, she hopped on behind him and held onto his chest. She pressed herself to his back, which made him stiff and nervous. Turning out of the parking area, he suddenly punched the gas and they rocketed down the streets, faster than any bike she'd ever ridden in Japan.

Holding him tight, she could feel her boobs rubbing against his back, and her sensitive folds were pressing against the rumbling engine. Almost like a vibrator, she had to bite her lip to silence herself. She focused on her hands, as she held onto Kirito. Suddenly, she felt something as they passed a bump in the road. Her hands held two small mounds.

"Kirita..." Asuna realized why he'd been so feminine in GGO, and her smile showed it. He was a she. It was a good thing Kirito couldn't see her devious smile as she found the two nubs beneath her- her clothes. A slight pinch was all she needed to make Kirito veer off course. Quickly gaining control again, Kirito slowed and parked the motorcycle in one of the designated places. The motor shut off as soon as it was stopped on the space.

"What's wrong with you!? I nearly crashed, thanks to that!" Kirito's high pitched voice went even higher when she was angry, making Asuna snicker. "That's not funny!"

"Don't worry, I had faith in you," Asuna reassured her. Kirito continued to be flustered, but calmed down when she saw Asuna was sincere. "Now, it's my turn to show _you_ something cool." Asuna looked around before running towards a sign, pulling Kirito behind her.

Arriving at a Hotel, she quickly ordered a room for two, Kirito reluctantly paying. She quickly pushed him up the stairs to their room. She was excited to show Kirito all the things she'd been missing out on. Of course, she herself didn't know what she was doing either, but she'd masturbated enough to know how to please herself.

"Asuna, why are we here? You do know this is the place player goes to log out and stuff, right? You aren't done already, are you?" Giggling, Asuna led the new female Kirito into the hotel bedroom. She didn't stop until Kirito and her were lying on the bed. Rolling onto her, Asuna met the female Kirito's now puffier lips and savored the taste. She was sweeter than in ALO and SAO Kirito, and definitely was not as spicy as the real Kirito. She liked her flavor, better than all the rest.

Asuna, what's this all about," Kirito asked seriously, pushing her away and off of her.

"Isn't obvious? I want to show you, no matter which Kirito you become, you'll always belong to me. You'll always be mine." Not waiting for a response, she kissed her and cut off whatever she was about to say. Kirito tried to roll out from underneath her, but Asuna refused to give up her position and used her high ground to her advantage. She refused to give Kirito a chance.

When she stopped fighting back, Asuna was finally able to open her own menu and removed her shirt. The shirt hadn't come with any sort of lingerie underneath. Her boobs sprung free from the abrasive fabric as it vanished in a flash of particles, and she was ready to feel some skin.

While she was new to GGO, it was very similar to ALO and SAO. The menu was very much the same. Using Kirito's hands, she manipulated the menu and removed her leather pants, jacket, and armor all in one go. Once she was left in her underwear, Kirito tried to hide her boyish boxers from her partner. But Asuna wouldn't give up. Grabbing her hands, she removed Kirito's last remaining article of clothing, revealing an unkempt bush. Smirking, Asuna went to work.

A finger dived down and rubbed against Kirito's slit. A deep moan escaped her as she experienced something new. "A-Asuna..." she breathed out. Asuna answered by kissing her, and pressing her finger deeper into her pussy. Slowly penetrating Kirito's vagina, her cute, small groans and squeaks growing louder. As Asuna hilted her middle finger inside her, the black-haired beauty's moans were delicious. While she'd never done anything like this, Kirito was eager for this new feeling. Her pussy, which had been dry moments earlier, was now almost dripping as Asuna poked and rubbed her cunt. She was almost at her climax with only one finger inside her. Beginning to get braver, Asuna began making 'come hither' motions and nearly sent Kirito over the edge of insanity, it felt so good.

"Ahh... this feels good, huh?" Grinning, Asuna pulled back her one finger before plunging in a second. Hilting her fingers, Asuna thought that would bring Kirito over and force her to orgasm. All she got was more moans and a scream. Kirito was shaking and twitching, right on the cusp. Before going further, Asuna pulled herself up and kissed her before beginning to pump her fingers vigorously. After pushing her fingers in for the sixth time, Kirito began to stiffen and let out a scream. Her insides clamped down, twitching against Asuna's knuckles. A fair amount of female cum covered her fingers and Kirito was left with a shaking body, hitching and unsteady breath, and feeling better than she'd ever had.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say. She couldn't see Asuna but the light of something either breaking or being removed made her assume she was naked now. Relaxing against her pillow, Kirito realized there were so many perks to being in a female body. After all, he'd just achieved every straight man's deepest fantasy.

"Hey Kirito. My turn." Asuna was lying against a pillow behind her and her legs spread wide. Kirito had seen her pussy before, when he'd been sticking his dick in her, but this was different. Her cleanly shaven lips glistened with her nectar, a drop dangling precariously from her nub as it peeked out of her folds. Now without the usual manly tool, Kirito didn't know what to do. Getting closer and closer, Kirito leaned over her and she laid a hand on Asuna's chest. Asuna was breathing heavily already, and reached out and grabbed Kirito's smaller bust. While they were smaller than Asuna's, they were sensitive. Kirito gasped at the contact.

"Wrap one of your legs over mine," Asuna suddenly said. "I want to try something." While hesitant, Kirito obeyed, awkwardly pressing up against her. When Kirito felt her pussy lips scrape against Asuna's thigh, her gasp was clear and sharp. It hardly compared when Asuna led her to press directly into her own pussy. With both petals grazing together, they didn't know how to proceed. Kirito was awkwardly shuffling, causing Asuna to bite down on her lip hard, but she hardly considered that leading.

Pressing against Kirito's crotch, Asuna began to grind heavily against her. Both moaned lewdly as they twitched and shook, trying to dig deeper. Kirito was mainly going by instinct, following Asuna's lead as they scissored each other. The pleasure was so intense, she but her tongue once or twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ki-Kirito! I'm c-cumming!" Asuna was rapidly rubbing herself against Kirito, her partner doing the same. Kirito felt her orgasm rising in her gut. Suddenly, Asuna hugged her and rubbed her boobs against Kirito's. She squeaked and squealed before cumming, soaking Kirito's inner thighs again. In a final bout of grinding, Kirito brought herself to her own orgasm and cummed with Asuna.

"That... That was amazing." Kirito was breathing heavily, still hugging Asuna to her chest. Her larger boobs felt like pillows against her own. She gave her a quick peck on the lips. As they laid together, coming down from their orgasms. Asuna's legs were still tangled with Kirito's fine thighs, restricting her movement. Not like she wanted to move, though.

"Yeah, we should do this more often. I mean, a _lot_ it would be a bit awkward if we stopped playing with the rest of the guys."

"Well, Sinon plays GGO, so maybe we'll meet up with her here from time to time. How about every Saturday though? I'm free every weekend, but I sorta have to leave soon. Work, you know?" Sighing, Asuna nodded in agreement. Grinning at each other, Asuna gave Kirito's long hair one last time before they both disappeared as they logged out.

* * *

 **Well, I did promise, but I never said anything about it being a genderbend. I haven't seen many of these, and I always thought the GGO Kirito was kinda hot. So, boom! It's been done!**

 **I do hope you enjoyed, so leave a review and say so! It'd help me to know you supported me and my story...**


End file.
